


Immortalize

by Anonymous



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Gen Work, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rhoam and Zelda want the impossible.
Relationships: King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule & Zelda
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Immortalize

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Age of Calamity' nor am I profiting from this.

“Father?” Zelda sniffles and drags her sleeve across her face, grimacing when the material digs into her raw skin. “I don't want to forget her. Terrako can remember…” 

Rhoam fusses with her comforter, minding her newfound stabilizer. Terrako's graduated from companion into reassurance for whatever she might face. How can he blame her? He’s already asking the staff to pack up his spouse’s coronation gown and crown along with her simple clothing. He’s begging for the impossible, begging someone to immortalize her. 

“I imagine Terrako can remember her. You'll probably remember her as well.” 

He ~~can't,~~ won’t promise a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love to receive bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
